PILOT/FEASIBILITY PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD) is to promote multidisciplinary research to reduce the burden of digestive and liver diseases. The pilot/feasibility (P/F) program is one of the most important strategies to achieve that mission. The program is designed to help investigators obtain preliminary data necessary to successfully compete for external funds. The specific aims are: 1) To aggressively publicize the program to assure a large pool of eligible applicants. 2) To provide a rigorous scientific merit review process with initial review. 3) To exercise oversight of funded investigators to monitor progress and improve chances of success. The program supports: 1) new investigators without current or past NIH research project support 2) established non-digestive disease investigators proposing a digestive disease project; 3) established, supported digestive disease investigators proposing a project which constitutes a significant departure from ongoing research. We place highest priority on funding new investigators. During the past 5 years 91% of awards were given to new investigators. Each year the CGIBD funds 4 new proposals with budgets of approximately $30,000. The Dean of the School of Medicine provides funds for an additional award. The CTSA also provides matching funds for acceptable applicants. The P/F program is aggressively promoted leading to strong competition for slots. During the most recent year there were 21 applications. The review is highly structured and rigorous. The review process, which mirrors that of the NIH, is online. The Executive Committee and reviewers with expertise in the topic of the application conduct the first line of review. The top applications are reviewed by the External Advisory Board who select candidates for funding after brief oral presentations by the applicants. Critiques from both levels of review are rapidly shared with the applicants. Following funding, the awardees meet with the CGIBD biostatistician. Their progress is carefully monitored with formal written progress reports every 6 months. The awardees present their research at one of our weekly seminars. The program has enjoyed great success over the past 10 years with 90% still engaged in GI research and a return on investment of 20:1.